Darah Ini
by Nelli is My Name
Summary: Sikap dingin dan datar Itachi hanyalah topeng semata, karena dibalik semuanya pria itu masih menyimpan gejolak emosi yang kuat. Setiap kisah memiliki akhir. Fic ItaSaku #no romance#
1. Chapter 1

**Tanggal 9 bulan 2 tahun 2013 **

Assalamualaikum dan halo semuanya :D

Berjumpa lagi dengan Nell yang update fic lagi, mungkin ada yang mengira saya gak konsisten? Yah maaf, sungguh Nell gak bermaksud untuk gak konsisten. Masalahnya ide tiba-tiba muncul dan cerita ini mungkin hanya dibuat beberapa chapter saja dan gak terlalu panjang. Tenang aja nell bakal nyelesain semua fanfic Nell tanpa ada kata **discontinue** itu janji Nell :)

**Don't like don't read **

Summary: Sikap dingin dan datar Itachi hanyalah topeng semata, karena dibalik semuanya pria itu masih menyimpan gejolak emosi yang kuat. Setiap kisah memiliki akhir. Fic ItaSaku #no romance#

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's mine**

**Darah ini **

**Chapter 1 **

**By Nelli Is My Name **

**Pair: Itachi and Sakura **

**Rated T**

**. **

Marah dalam diam, mungkin itulah yang dilakukan Itachi saat ini kepada adiknya yang bernama Sasuke. Ia telah mengorbankan dirinya.

Tidak.. tetapi ia mengorbankan semuanya.

Ia telah membunuh habis seluruh _clan_ -nya, temannya dan juga kekasihnya dengan kedua tangannya itu, kemudian ia pergi dari desa dengan dicap sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin dan telah dianggap sebagai penghianat desa.

Tentu saja semua itu misi dari sang hokage. Namun hanya satu yang tak dapat ia lakukan yaitu..

Membunuh Sasuke..

Sakura masih mengingat jelas apa yang Guru Kakashi katakan tentang Itachi. Ia pun berpikir, bagaimana bisa lelaki tersebut tega membunuh mereka dengan sekeji itu dengan tangannya?

**xxxXxxx **

_Kau sudah besar anakku, Itachi._

_Haha! Ayo, Kak kejar aku._

_Kau akan menjadi penerus klan Uchiha. Ayah sangat bangga padamu. _

Itachi menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Lebih tepatnya sedang bermimpi. Keringat pun menetes dari dahinya. Deru nafas darinya terdengar samar-samar. Seprei kasur pun menjadi berkerut karena gerakannya.

"_Itachi-kun, aku mencintaimu." gadis itu tersenyum saat lelaki berambut panjang itu memainkan rambut hitam gelombangnya. _

_Lelaki tersebut menumpu tangan kanannya pada dinding dengan seorang gadis cantik yang berada di depannya. Rona merah pun perlahan muncul dari kedua pipinya. Lelaki tersebut mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan sangat indah. Dengan cepat lelaki itu memperdalam ciumannya._

Tangannya mengepal. Air mata pun menetes dari sudut matanya. Nafasnya pun tersengal-sengal. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun dirinya masih dalam keadaan tidur.

"_Sshh.. Itachi,"_

Dengan cepat, Itachi bangun dari tidurnya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun seperti ada suatu gejolak dalam dirinya. Mimpi yang barusan ia alami layaknya memori masa dulu. Yang telah lama sekali.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya entah pada siapa, namun air mata masih menuruni kedua pipinya.

**To Be Continued**

Okey ini masih prolog. Bagaimana? Jelek ya? Yah kalo tidak sesuai harapan, Nell minta maaf.

Review please untuk kasih pendapat bagaimana kelanjutannya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanggal 20 bulan 4 tahun 2013 **

Assalamualaikum dan halo semuanya :D

Ada yang masih ingat ndak sama fic ini? *readers: gak!* wah jahatnya ..

**Don't like don't read **

Summary: Sikap dingin dan datar Itachi hanyalah topeng semata, karena dibalik semuanya pria itu masih menyimpan gejolak emosi yang kuat. Setiap kisah memiliki akhir. Fic ItaSaku #no romance#

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's mine**

**Darah ini **

**Chapter 2 **

**By Nelli Robin Kiyomi-Takada**

**Pair: Itachi and Sakura **

**Rated T**

**. **

_Tok tok tok_

Jari putihnya mengetuk pintu ruangan bercatkan warna putih yang ada di depannya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, gadis tersebut memutar knop pintu lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Itachi_-san_?" gadis itu tersenyum pada pria yang tiduran di ranjang yang bertuliskan Itachi Uchiha tersebut.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar untuknya, ia hanya menanggapinya dengan melirik gadis itu sekilas. Tanpa menjawab apapun.

Hangatpun dirasakannya, membuatnya membuka mata. Ternyata rasa hangat itu ditimbulkan oleh tangan sang gadis yang kini memegang keningnya.

"Sepertinya keadaanmu semakin membaik, Itachi_-san_." Ucapnya kembali tersenyum pada Itachi.

Iapun mengangkat telapak tangannya dari kening Itachi, membuat pria tersebut sedikit merasa kecewa. Namun perasaan kecewanya ia pendam dalam hatinya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura." Mata _emerald_ tersebut menyipit tersenyum, karena mendengarnya.

"Iya, sama-sama. Teruslah sehat Itachi_-san_, karena pasti Sasuke akan sedih jika kau sakit." Itachi dapat melihatnya, senyuman gadis itu sedikit memudar.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Suara derap langkah terdengar, seiring dengan kepergian gadis itu.

Tanpa Itachi sadar, ia pun tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai keberadaan gadis itu. Gadis yang selama satu minggu penuh ini menjadi susternya.

**xxxXxxx**

"Bagaimana keadaan, Itachi?"

"Keadannya makin membaik, Guru."

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Kau sendiri juga harus merawat dirimu sendiri. Jangan lupa." Memang hari-hari ini Sakura sibuk untuk merawat Itachi dan juga pasien lain.

Pernyataan Kakashi tersebut membuat bibir Sakura telah sempurna mengerucut. "Aku bisa jaga diri, Guru. Tak perlu menyindirku."

"Aishh.. pelan-pelan Sakura." Kakashi mengaduh, saat lukanya di pundaknya dibersihkan dengan air hangat.

"Iya, Guru. Maaf ya, tahan sebentar." Sadar akan Gurunya yang sedikit kesakitan, iapun sedikit lebih halus mengusap luka itu dengan handuk hangatnya.

Karena posisi Kakashi yang sedang telentang dan Sakura yang membersihkan luka di pundak dan lengannya, tanpa sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu untuk beberapa kali. Membuat pipi Sakura merona.

'Ah, dasar Sakura!' Kakashi hanya dapat membatin saat menyadari perubahan warna pada pipi Sakura.

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama apdet juga *ngelirik readers yang envy*

Ehehe yah maaf yah, kan udah tak tulis di profil lagi galau UNAS.

Makasi buat yang read dan reviews chapter 1.

Baca dan reviews ya?


End file.
